cheating and trust
by LOVER29
Summary: AU Korra introduce Mako, her boyfriend, to Asami, her best friend. They hit it of really good but maybe to good. I don't own the picture and credit to the amazing person who drew it.


**_One-shot(maybe)_**

Korra was walking to school, Republic high, tiredly. That's because last night she went to a party and didn't get to sleep to 3 AM. She regretted going, first she so tired that she can't keep her eyes open and secondly she did something bad. She introduce her boyfriend and best friend to each other.

_Flashback_

I just introduce them and Bolin asked me

"Hey korra I really want to hook up with that redhead chick over there, can you help me?"

"Sure bo" I answered. "Be back" I told them and gave Mako my cup, which had no alcohol. I went over to like the other side of the party. It took awhile to convince the redhead to actually talk to him and even longer to dance with him. But bolin my best guy friend and I had to be a good wing-man for him or wing-girl or whatever you know what I mean. After that I went back to where Asami and Mako were but aren't there. I search the whole party, it's was 1am by that time. I just stood there awkwardly by the drinks table. Once it hit 30 til 2 bolin asked me "Korra, ready to go home?"

"Umm not sure, have you seen mako anywhere?

"Actually I haven't, why?"

"I haven't seen him seen I introduced him to Asami"

"Kor, don't worry about it maybe there just talking somewhere round here , now let me take you home"

"Yeah ok"

Once I got to my house I went to my bathroom striped out of my clothes to take a hot shower. I took awhile in there just thinking where Mako could be. I got out, put on some pjs and lad on my bed just thinking where's Mako.

_End of Flashback_

I got in to in school just in time. I had Mako first class. And Asami goes to a rich school. I got in class and didnt see mako in his seat. I sighed. The rest of the day was boring without Mako there. I planed on calling him but that I shouldn't maybe I should just go see if he was ok at his houes.

I got to Mako and Bolin's house,they live on the own since there parents died. Bolin wasn't going to be there he had wresting practice. The door was unlock I went straight to Mako's room. I found his door wide open but I didn't go all the way in. I was going to snick up on him but desired not because of what I saw. Mako and Asami were both in there naked under a sheet cover.

"Mako we can't keep doing this" Asami said

"Why?" Mako said

"You know why, she my best friend"

"I know but maybe I love you"

That when Korra heart got broken.

"Love you too" Asami said kissing Mako's on the lips.

Korra couldn't take it no more. She ran out the of the houes and slammed the front door shut.

"Did you hear that?" Asami asked

"Yeah, maybe it's just bo coming from practice, I will go check" Mako said while putting on his pants.

"Bo you here bro" Mako walked all over the house, nothing.

"Was it him?"

"No"

Korra needed to talk to someone or someone to tell her it's going to be okey and hold her. Then dumped it something hard.

"Korra why are you crying" bolin asked, he got on his knee.

"Bolin" korra said hugging bolin. They stayed in that position for awhile until korra feel a sleep.

Korra woke up on a known couch.

"Hey sleeping beauty"

"Hey bo, what happened?"

"You slept in my arms when we dump in to each other"

Then korra remember everything. And panic a little.

"I got to get out of here bo, talk to you later"

"No tell me why you were crying?"

"Bo no-"

"Korra tell me" Bolin with a hint of anger. She sighed and told him everything. Bolin held korra in his arms while she cried herself to sleep.

_Next Morning_

Korra woke up to smell food cooking.

"Hey, you're up, bo told me you didn't

eat so I made your favorite-" Mako said but got interrupted by door closing shut.

I had to get out there especially with that jerk in there, I hate him, he thinks he can make me food and there I love him again well it not to work that way. Korra thought

"Korra come back" Mako yelled

"Korra"

"Korra"

"What do you want?" Korra yelled back

"Why did you just leave?"

"Because I hate you"

"Korra" Mako said walking closer to her. "Why do you hate me, you know I don't hate you"

"Don't give me that shit, you act like you don't know"

"What do I know"

"Why are you making me say it" korra said in tears. Mako whipped her tears but was push away.

"You are cheating on me with Asami"

"How did you find out?"

"I came to check on you the other day to see if you are ok because you're not at school and I found you in bed with her and the worse out of everything you said you loved her...you never told me you loved me not once even when I told you"

Mako looked down at his shoes. And sighed

"Korra we are so sorry" came a voice from behind. Korra turned to face Asami.

"And you" Korra said with more tears" you are supposed to be my best friend, the one I trust, we been friends since elementary and I was there for you when your mom died and this is how you repay me sleeping with my boyfriend...well my ex boyfriend" Korra yelled and whispered the last part.

Time passed all three stand I silence.

" This the last time I'm talking to any of you " Korra whispered and lift to her home.

_Month later_

Korra's POV

I've been getting better since that whole drama problem. I still talks to bolin and now his new girlfriend opal. I don't talk to either mako or Asami but I heard that they are officially a couple now. Oh and get this I heard they been new each other before I even introduce them to each other and I heard they fucked way before I even introduce them. But I don't care, yeah maybe I still love mako and I wish Asami would take me shopping even tho I don't like to go. But they lost my trust. And I learn not to trust in love and friendship.

**_I was bored so I made the first thing that came to my head. But I still want to know what you thought of it. Please review_**

**_Thank for reading_**

**_Also sorry if you didnt like it._**


End file.
